Still Catholic School Girls?
by EileenAbbey
Summary: They were normal Catholic school girls until one day they weren't. Follow the stories of Ryley Winslow, Modesty Dayhuff, Marna Curry, and Cheryl Kinard as they face an adventure of a lifetime with the discovery that they are demigods. Will they find love? Will they fit in? Will they make friends? TITLE CHANGED
1. Chapter 1

**Ryley**

Just another school day. That's what Ryley thought as she walked to her first class. Every day was the same at Cardinal Newman. You went to your first two classes, traveled to study hall, ate lunch with your friends, and finished off with your last two classes. Rolling her pink backpack into the theology classroom, she thought of what a great, great day it would be again.

**Modesty**

Modesty watched her friend roll into the classroom. She put up her stuff and Ryley bounded off to where she, Modesty Dayhuff, was standing. They chatted amiously **(pardon my atrocious spelling)** for a while as the other students sauntered in. The bell rang, and Ryley headed back to her seat while Modesty started a new conversation with Mary. As always, Shelia Matthews showed up late and so did Aubrey. They would never be on time. All of a sudden Ross showed up. Oh God, this was going to be a long day.

**Marna**

Yay biology. This was another day with the exciting class featuring the most evil teacher, yours truly, Ms. Summers. Marna swore they did nothing in that class. The teacher had no idea how to teach effectively. Marna began to doodle in her notebook as she attempted to pay attention. Lucky for her, band was sure to be better.

**Cheryl**

"Cheryl Kinard?" The sub was calling roll. Cheryl mumbled a bit signifying her existence before the substitute continued down the list. Algebra II, if English wasn't so awkward, would be her least favorite class. The sub, identified as Ms. Dodds, went to the front of the classroom to teach algebraic junk. Cheryl plucked from Skittles out of her backpack that Ryley had given her. Then, Ms. Dodds asked her to stay after class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Modesty**

What did he want? The little midget boy was easily duped by Ryley's flirting into giving the girls food, but there wasn't a bond of friendship or anything. The shorty walked in and asked to speak to Modesty and Ryley. Modesty was always the first up, so she walked out with Ryley right behind her. Shelia and Aubrey were on their tails. Aubrey's hair appeared to be fire and Shelia had a donkey leg. Modesty shook her head and checked again. She wasn't hallucinating, they were Empousa.

**Marna**

Ms. Summers gave them the rest of the block to color their coloring pages. She doodled all block while talking to her friends in the class. As she went, Sophie looked out the tinted window. She saw a small blaze erupting from Ursaline Hall. Right as she saw this the fire alarm went off and the calm high school building became chaotic.

**Cheryl**

The fire alarms went off, thank goodness. It saved her from an awful math lesson. The class scrambled to the football field where they saw the blaze. It was coming from the top of the UH building. So Cheryl now knew this wasn't one of the usual fire drills. She watched as the fire magically faded.

**Ryley**

Aubrey's hair now reminded her of Jack Jack's hair from _The Incredibles. _She knew she should be scared, but Ryley was rather fascinated by the fire It could have been considered a fascination of a pyromaniac, but she really wasn't. Ryley was more into how she looked than fire and drugs. Ross tried to grab her hand as they walked out of the building, but she shook it off and ran off ahead of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marna**

The students made it out to the football field. Marna looked around for her friends. Cheryl stood to the left of her, but Ryley and Modesty were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a girl sprinted out of the burning building, her light brown locks flying behind her. Another girl, a bit taller and more muscular, ran behind her. A few minutes later a scrawny kid creeped out. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Fortunately, he quickly recovered. He grabbed Ryley and Modesty, the girls who had run out of the building, and after surfing the crowds Ross grabbed Cheryl and Marna too. Marna wondered where they were going.

**Cheryl**

This was strange. First Ursaline Hall catches fire, and now Cheryl and her friends were running off with a strange, small boy they didn't really like. It was interesting to say the least, but who was Cheryl to criticize. She took off with them.

**Ryley**

Why was she going with this child? He wasn't an acceptable boyfriend for her to have and running off with him could be considered leading him on. At least she wasn't like alone with him. She reached for her phone in her jacket pocket, but Ross took it and threw it into the woods. She stared at him blankly. "Can't explain." Wow, that was uncalled for. Ryley pouted as they continued walking.

**Modesty**

Modesty would have murdered that kid in his sleep had that been her phone. He didn't give any explanation either. The group soon found a small patch of woods. She watched as he tossed a coin onto the ground for some reason and mumbled something in a language Modesty identified as ancient Greek. Suddenly a cab appeared out of nowhere and Ross hopped in. Modesty followed him confidently followed by her friends.

* * *

**A/N: These characters are all based off of people I know, including myself. I can imagine us really doing and saying these things. I bet y'all can't guess which one is me. :) Try I dare you. Haha **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheryl**

The cab was a tad uncomfortable. Five people crammed into the back of the cab with three people in the front. They turned around and in unison asked, "where to?" Ross told them Half Blood Hill. Cheryl had to do a double take as she realized that as a whole the drivers only had one eye, but before she could say anything the cab took off at an unbelievable speed.

**Ryley**  
The yellow cab had to be going at least 1000 mph. It was a bit frightening. Once they got on the highway, the taxi swerved in and out of traffic. "Won't we get pulled?" She asked. "Silly, the mortals can't see us" the sisters said back. The mortals? Half Blood Hill? She pondered the situation.

**Modesty**  
Finally! The cab was slowing down. The ride was intense and Modesty had enjoyed every minute of it, but this was the climax, seeing where they were going. When the cab came to a stop, she leaped out. Where were they?

**Marna**  
It was a hill with a strawberry field and a big pine tree. Why would anyone take them here? It was dull and nothing was around for miles. She searched around for something, anything, to show her civilization. There was nothing. Ross walked up the hill to a pine tree and they entered the strawberry farm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheryl**

It was a beautiful valley. Cabins stood in a circle, glowing as the light hit them. There was one that Cheryl especially liked. The cabin was glass and when the sun hit it, it caused a rainbow, like a prism. There were children of all ages, campers, surrounding the cabin, eating Skittles. A half-horse, half-man (the word for this escaped her mind) galloped over and said, "Welcome to Camp Halfblood!"

**Modesty**  
Haha! She knew she was meant to be a demigod! She could learn to fight off monsters, and evil people, and regular people... This was going to be so much fun! But Chiron kept talking. Blah, blah blah, blah blah...tour...blah blah...camp...blah blah blah...capture the flag tonight... Capture the flag tonight? Capture the flag tonight! Modesty couldn't wait because she was going to win!

**Marna**  
Some girls gave her a tour of the camp. It was pretty cool. She liked the lake. It was really sunny and warm here even though winter was just ending. The group of four turned and headed back to the front of camp. Marna was greeted by many of the nymphs and so was Ryley. Soon their small group became a cluster with all the nymphs chattering excitedly. When they reached the big house, the nymphs dissipated, leaving to their space. The girls were left at the big house alone because their guides had disappeared too.

**Ryley**  
Chiron, the pony man from Greek mythology, galloped over to them from the porch. Ryley tried to fix her hair again even though there was nothing wrong with her original style. The centaur explained the whole they should be claimed soon since they were 14 not 13. Blah, blah, blah...a bunch of other junk that didn't matter. It was a rather boring spiel. Finally the group was put in the Hermes cabin until they were claimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Modesty**  
Modesty turned her phone over to Chiron who promptly threw it in the fire. She watched as Ryley drifted off to daydream land while doing her hair and Marna chattered away to Cheryl who sat silently watching the children of Iris. Modesty was beginning to think she was the only one looking forward to capture the flag tonight. When the Big House Meeting was complete the group was taken to the Hermes cabin. The cabin was full of children. There were enough bunk beds to fill the cabin and each was taken by a different Hermes camper. Modesty sat on the patch of floor in the corner.

**Marna**  
Marna was delighted when a hot child of Hermes made room for her to sit on the bed. She sat right next to him and chattered away joyfully. The boy leaned over and whispered something in his brother's ear. He turned back around and smiled at Marna who blushed in return. "Hello, my name is Matthew" the boy said in a British accent. "Marna" she said shaking his hand.

**Cheryl**  
Cheryl was enjoying it at camp already and they hadn't even done anything yet. She stared out the window and watched a rainbow bounce back and forth off the Iris cabin. The campers there seemed nice enough. She really would have killed for some Skittles right then. They were a delicious type of candy.

**Modesty**  
Finally! It was time for some real action, of course after dinner that is. The meal was great. A nice cheeseburger and a water, a cold water. Soon though, it was time for the real event, capture the flag. The Hermes cabin (plus Ryley, Marna, Cheryl, and herself) was teamed up with the Ares campers plus the Athena children. Thievery, education, and brawn. The perfect trio, and Modesty was going to use it to her advantage.

**A/N: Please review to let me know if you like it, dislike it, if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm new to this so it would be very helpful if you could. Love you all ㈵6. Kisses**

**-Abbey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Marna**  
She was handed a sword and helmet, but Marna wasn't ready to participate. She watched her bestie, Modesty, get hyped up. She could tell they were going to win. A few yards away stood Matthew who smirked at Marna. She and Ryley were in charge of watching the flag at the top of the hill and Modesty and Cheryl were positioned to attack oncoming invaders. She would try to win to impress Matthew.

**Cheryl**  
Cheryl wasn't a naturally violent person so when invaders came at her she really wasn't really sure what to do. Beside Cheryl, on the right, stood Modesty fighting like a maniac. She was good too, in Cheryl's opinion at least. Not knowing what to do, Cheryl ran into the woods.

**Ryley**  
Modesty was keeping everyone away. Ryley didn't know what to do, so she sat down, and using her sword as a mirror, braided her hair into two pigtails. She looked down the hill as Cheryl ran into the forest. Oh well. She giggled when she saw her reflection. Once again, Ryley looked like a child of about 10.

**Marna**  
Ryley lazily sat to her right giggling like a schoolgirl at herself. Marna was encouraged to fight through in order to impress Matthew. She charged toward Modesty to help, and soon she was battling the other demigods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheryl**  
Cheryl was the first to hear a cheer erupt from the woods. She looked up to see a team come towards them carrying a red flag. They had won, but Modesty was still fighting the other team. After a few seconds or minutes (Cheryl had no sense of time) a boar appeared over Modesty's head.

**Ryley**  
Modesty was a daughter of Ares. Duh! Who couldn't guess that? Idiots. Ryley started doing her hair again, this time in a French braid. While the Ares cabin cheered for Modesty, who Ryley was happy for, Ryley walked to the lake where all the Aphrodite campers were fixing their makeup.

**Modesty**  
Modesty celebrated silently in her new cabin. The boys were wrestling on one side of the room while the girls threw darts on the other. Everyone was big and muscular, in fact Modesty was the smallest of her siblings except for an 11 year old boy named Val who was the youngest.

**Cheryl**  
Cheryl walked back to the Hermes cabin. Already Modesty's stuff had been taken (meaning the phone she no longer owned and her new camp shirt). Ryley was missing, but Marna was talking to Matthew again. His smirk became a smile when Marna spoke. Cheryl sat on the floor playing tic-tac-toe by herself.

**So there's chapter 8. One demigod claimed, 3 more to go! I hope you enjoy this. Read, review, follow! So far no reviews but 68 views. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To the readers of this story, I apologize for my atrocious spelling and grammar. As stated in the first chapter, I truly am an awful speller not to mention that spellcheck is not 100% accurate; however, if you wish to comment on my spelling and grammar, please tell me what exactly I am doing wrong. Next, to a certain reviewer I wish to not name, I would like you to know that** **Dayhuff is one of my best friend's last names. How would you like to judge YOUR last name. Also to this reviewer, I only write one paragraph per a perspective so you can see how everyone sees one point. This is important because people react differently. The last thing I wish to inform everyone of is that this will have a few plot twists. I wish my first review had been a little more positive, but I understand not everyone likes my writing. Now for chapter 9.**

**Ryley**

The girls did her make-up for her. Ryley's grey-blue-green eye color apparently coordinated perfectly with a girl named Lacy's purple eyeshadow And her skintone was the same shade as Ruby's foundation. When they were done, Ryley felt like a goddess, and that was the moment she was claimed.

**Modesty**

Aphrodite and Ares? Friends for life? She guessed it could work. Modesty went and congratulated her friend who now stood in a short, flowy Greecian style dress. Boys were already flocking around her, not that she wasn't usually pretty. Her French braid was now perfect, and Ryley's makeup was perfected. Modesty led Ryley back to the Aphrodite cabin, working as her personal bodyguard.

**Marna**

Another not surprise of the night. Ryley couldn't keep her hands off of boys, and, though she hated admitting it, her friend was pretty. Marna continued talking to Matthew, occasionally accidentally speaking in French. Matt was so attentive, and he laughed at every one of Marna's jokes, even the bad ones. She really wanted Matt to ask her out, but first she had to be claimed to insure she wasn't a child of Hermes.

**Ryley**

She had no normal people clothes, not even her school uniform. Fortunately, that girl, Lacy, was her same size and loaned her some clothes. The pajamas were pink flannel and comfortable enough. Ryley was assigned to a bed on the right, nearer to the boys. The pink lacy sheets looked like something Barbie might have in her dream house, but Ryley loved it, and besides it was a cozy bed.

**That's chapter 9 for you ladies and gentlemen. Please feel free to review! I respect all opinions, but try to be a little bit nice. More is to come! Hopefully I will be able to post again tomorrow, but no guarantees. Love you all! -Abbey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Modesty**

It was morning, a tolerable time of day just barely, but Modesty got up anyways. A girl gave her some baggy leather pants and a red t-shirt while Val gave her a pair of dark shades. She looked sketch like a thug and she loved it. The moment she was ready, the cabin headed to breakfast.

**Marna**

Morning. Marna woke up with slight bed head and found Matthew sleeping on the floor. He was so cute when he slept. Marna watched him from his bed until he let a yawn escape him. Marna looked at herself and realised she was still in her grey polo and khaki skort from yesterday. Matthew must have also noticed since he threw her an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and an obviously stolen denim skirt. Marna smiled.

**Cheryl**

Cheryl still hadn't been claimed, surprisingly enough, but neither had Marna. Cheryl walked out of the cabin. Some Iris campers threw Skittles yelling "taste the rainbow". Cheryl caught one and popped it in her mouth. Then a rainbow appeared over her. Cheryl, daughter of Iris.

**Modesty**

Well Cheryl was a surprise. Modesty caught Marna and Ryley's gaze and shrugged. Randomness of getting claimed by the rainbow goddess... Modesty still wanted food though, so she walked to the pavilion and chose a chair. Yassssss...a plate of meat and eggs. Yum.


End file.
